Forever
by Chicka937
Summary: When Diego meets a secluded and shy female saber, what happens? Can he get her to trust him, open up, and tell him her hidden past? R
1. Natalie

**Note: I do not own the Characters, just the OC character**

**Chapter 1:**

The herd walked leisurely through the forest, the silence only broken by Sid's occasional yelps. Crash and Eddie had fashioned sling shots, and were testing them out on Sid. Manny and Diego rolled their eyes as the twins nailed Sid perfectly in the center of his head, causing him to trip over yet another rock. Ellie of course used her trunk to pick Sid up and place him back on his feet.

"Can we rest for a bit?" Ellie asked. "I think Peaches is getting tired."

The herd complied and stopped where they were. Diego sat down, only to hear his stomach growl fiercely. The group looked awkwardly at him. He laughed embarrassedly.

"Uh, heh, while we're stopped, I think I might take the advantage to go eat," Diego announced before walking off into the forest. He walked until he reached a grassy clearing. He remained at the tree line, scoping the field for anything edible. At the far edge of the field he saw an antelope grazing the grass calmly. His instincts kicked in, and he began to make his way through the tall grass, his tan fur blending in perfectly.

*******

Natalie purred inaudibly at her good luck. After going a week or so without anything to eat, she had stumbled upon this antelope, and it seemed like an easy enough kill. She crouched down in the grass, her white fur pronounced and the antelope only feet from her. She made the slightest growling noise and jumped for it. Her claws found purchase on the antelope's side and she held fast. Soon she realized she wasn't the only saber on the antelope. Quickly she bit the antelope's neck and finished it, bringing it down. She looked at the other animal. A saber, seeming her age, was staring at her as well. He looked fit enough.

"What are you doing?" She asked, irritated that he had tried to take her meal.

"Hunting, same as you," he said nonchalantly. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Well this is _my_ dinner, so buzz off, would ya?" It came out ruder than she expected it would, but hey, this _was_ her kill. He didn't seem fazed and stayed where he was.

"I helped, so I think I should get some of it," The male declared. Natalie laughed.

"Uh, I believe it was me that got its throat," Natalie said, her eyebrows raised.

"And I believe it was me that kept it from kicking around so much." Ugh. This male wasn't going to give up. Natalie looked over the antelope and debated.

"Fine, you can have the hind quarters, I get the rest," she finally told him. He shrugged, and began to tear into his meal. After a few minutes of eating, the male spoke up.

"So what's your name?"

"Natalie. You?" she really wasn't in the mood for a conversation, but she didn't want to be rude like earlier.

"Diego," was his reply. Soon they were back to the silence they had been in earlier. "So where's your pack?" he said after a few more minutes passed. Natalie stopped mid-bite.

"Gone," she said. She tore off one more mouthful of the antelope and took off into the trees. She could hear Diego calling her name, but she wasn't about to slow down, let alone stop. She ran until she found a small cave. Natalie quickly finished up her dinner, licked her white fur clean, and fell asleep.

*******

Diego was shocked, and stared after Natalie with a blank expression.

"Natalie!" He called. He kept shouting her name until he realized there was no way she was coming back. He looked down at the half eaten antelope and took off back towards the herd. Once he had found them, he layed down around the fire Sid had made.

"So tough guy, did you get anything yummy?" Sid asked. Diego shrugged, knowing it was best not to give his herbivore friends all the gory details. He placed his head on his arm and closed his eyes. Natalie flitted through his thoughts. Maybe she was just a ghost. With that white fur of hers, it was easily plausible. He shook it off and fell asleep.

It had been two weeks since Diego had encountered Natalie, and he had forgotten the incident completely. The herd was back in the village, and things had returned to normal. Manny and Ellie were obsessing over peaches, Manny more so of course. Sid was being tortured by the twins which was always amusing to everyone but Sid. Diego sat on a rock, watching as Crash and Eddie bounced endlessly on Sid's head. Diego couldn't help but chuckle occasionally at the twins antics. Soon it was getting dark, and Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Diego were on their way back to Manny, Ellie, and Peaches. They walked slowly, allowing Sid to try his best to keep up. Diego's green eyes shined brightly in the dimmed light. His ear flickered to the tree line and back again. The group walked farther along. Diego's ear flickered yet again, and this time he couldn't ignore it. He looked to the trees, seeing nothing. They walked farther still. The third time Diego heard the sound, he had no time to react before something had Sid in its mouth. It was Natalie.

**Okaay, it's short, but this is my first Diego centered fanfic, so reviews are greatly appreciated! Ideas would be drop dead awesome! Thanx! (p.s., check out my other awesome fanfic if you get the chance!)**


	2. 20 Questions

**Note: I do not own the characters, just Natalie, the OC. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2:

"Natalie!" Diego cried, smiling. Natalie looked at him, wide eyed. Sid was struggling trying to pry her mouth open with little success. "Ah, I'd spit that out if I were you. You have no idea where it's been," Diego said, pointing at Sid with a disgusted expression. Natalie eyed Diego warily, slowly opening her mouth. Once Sid was free, he retreated to behind Diego. Diego simply rolled his eyes before focusing again on Natalie, who was beginning to back away into the forest. "No, no, no! Don't go." Natalie raised an eyebrow at the male saber's pleading.

"I'm sorry, but I've got somewhere I need to be," Natalie said as she started to turn around.

"Do you even remember me?" Diego asked. The female stopped while she thought.

"You know, I don't recall I do." she confessed. Diego's face fell, and Natalie made a third attempt to leave. He walked in front of her, blocking her path. Natalie huffed in frustration.

"Look_, buddy. _I told you I have no clue who you are. Deal with it and _move_." Diego wasn't going to take that.

"Ah, come on, you have to remember me! It's only been, what? A week?" He asked, hoping she'd remember who he was.

"Two." she said coolly, sitting down.

"Ha! So you do remember me!" Diego said happily. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't mean I wanted to, now does it?" Natalie was getting irritated. She was hungry, it was getting dark, and the last thing she needed was Diego keeping her from getting a late dinner. She watched as her comment sunk in. Maybe a few more comments and he'd let her go.

"Well hey, at least I don't look like a ghost wandering around everywhere," Diego retorted. Natalie was shocked he even bothered to respond. She glanced down at her crisp white fur. She had to admit, she probably did look odd walking around at night. Stupid albino... ness.

"If I stand out so much, it means you're guaranteed to remember me." She smiled smugly. Sid was done wit being ignored. He made his way in between the two sabers and looked up at Natalie.

"And who are you?" Sid said smiling. Natalie raised an eyebrow at the... thing she had tried to make a meal of earlier.

"Sorry, I don't converse with dinner. Goes against anything sane." She hoped she hit a nerve with Diego, knowing the sloth and the two possums on the nearby tree branch were his friends. Sid grabbed Natalie's paw, and shook it vigorously, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Hi, my name's Sid!" Sid placed her paw pack on the ground when Natalie started growling. "See? Now I'm a friend, not dinner! So, who are you?" Natalie sighed, knowing it was no use. She glanced at the sky, the moon trying to replace the Sun. She could forget dinner now.

"Natalie," she replied shortly.

"And where ya from?" Sid pressed.

"Around."

"Whatcha doing out so late?"

"Hunting, wasn't it obvious?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue?"

"Where's your pack?" Alright, enough questions.

"Okay, I'm done playing 20 questions with you, sloth. Now since you guys have successfully kept me from dinner, I'm going to locate somewhere to rest for the night," Natalie said, pushing her way passed Sid and Diego.

"Wait!" Sid called just as she was about to enter the tree line. Natalie closed her eyes.

"So close," she whispered. She turned around expectantly. You could practically see the light bulb going off over Sid's head.

"Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Diego can help you find dinner, won't-cha buddy?" He offered, elbowing Diego in the rib's causing him to lay back his ears and give him 'the look'. Natalie opened her mouth to say no, followed by a carefully and well thought out smarty comment, but she closed her mouth last minute, and truly considered the offer. A few minutes of silence passed by, and Natalie looked directly into Diego's crisp green eyes

"Okay. But I have conditions," She said finally. Sid nodded, urging her to continue. "I will hunt by myself. I am completely capable of doing so. I refuse to play questionnaire with Sid or anyone else for that matter. I will not be a chatty Cathy, so don't expect me to strike up a conversation anytime soon. And last," she listed, pausing at the end. "Mind your own business."

**Shorty Chapters for everyone!! Lol they'll get longer, i promise, just trying to get started for now ;) And yes, this isn't the best chapter I've ever written, but hey, we're just getting started! Ideas would be a miracle right now! So please, if you would, give your opinion on what should happen! R&R**

**Side note: I will attempt to have a new chapter up every Monday, so be ready!**


	3. Conversation Starters

**Note: I do not own the characters of Ice Age, but Natalie is of my own creation. :D To the next chapter!**

Chapter 3:

It had been a few days since Natalie had joined the herd, and everyone seemed to be getting along fine with the new addition. Despite Natalie swearing she wouldn't be very talkative, whenever she was with Ellie, she was a different person. Maybe it was from being out of female company so long; maybe it was that Ellie had the makings of a wonderful best friend, who knows.

Natalie smiled at the memory of when she was first introduced to the herd….

***

_**Flashback:**_

_The twins ran through the trees to where Manny, Ellie, and Peaches were. Ellie smiled brightly at her 'brothers'_

"_Hey guys! Finally back?" _

_The twins nodded as Diego and Sid came out after them. Manny spoke up this time._

"_Did you enjoy your play date?" He chuckled as he said it. Diego rolled his eyes as he sat down._

"_Don't you mean 'baby-sitting'?" He asked. Manny shrugged. There was a rustling as Natalie attempted to quietly exit he forest, but nerves got the best of her, and she tripped, hitting a bush._

"_Crap," she mumbled under her breath as she stumbled into the open. Ellie had an open expression on her face, while Manny ushered Peaches behind him._

"_Diego," Manny said questionably. Diego sighed. _

"_Come on Manny. She has no pack," Diego pleaded. Manny looked the female saber up and down questionably. Finally, Manny huffed and looked Diego in the eyes._

"_Alright," he said. He walked closer to Diego and whispered in his ear. "But make sure she watches herself around Peaches." Diego nodded. He waited as Manny and Peaches walked off to the cave they were staying in for the night. Ellie gave Natalie a warm smile, the twins bounding after her as she followed Manny. Sid looked at the sabers once more, and waddled away. Diego sighed and looked at Natalie, who had a worried look on her face. Diego's face suddenly lit up as he smiled._

"_You're in!"_

***

The herd was on its way to the main river where, in the upcoming spring, vegetation would be plentiful for the plant eaters, and prey would be abundant for the carnivores. Crash and Eddie were picking on Sid like any other day, Peaches held on to Manny's tail with her trunk while he talked to Diego and Sid, and Natalie and Ellie were at the back, having one of their usual conversations.

"So what do you think of our little herd we have here?" Ellie inquired.

"Different. A lot better than I thought it'd be." Natalie confessed. Ellie gave her a confused expression.

"How did you think it would be?"

"Honestly, I thought you all would take one look at me, and shoo me away." Ellie gave her a sympathetic look.

"Honey, you think we were going to judge you because you're a saber? Have you seen our herd?" Ellie said, chuckling. Ellie's laughs were contagious, and soon Natalie was giggling.

"Ha, yea. But hey, what was I supposed to expect? And Manny didn't seem to be the most… thrilled that I was tagging along" Natalie replied. Ellie thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess you gotta point there," she said finally. Natalie smiled comfortingly. "But hey, Manny warmed up pretty quick didn't he?" Natalie shrugged. "I've got another question for you, if you don't mind," Ellie added. Natalie's brow furrowed. What else could she possibly ask? The only question Natalie could think of was one about her pack, which she was not about to talk about.

"K, shoot," Natalie said, encouraging Ellie to go on.

"What do you think of Diego? Honestly," Ellie asked. That caught Natalie by surprise.

"Er, well… I haven't really talked to him, he doesn't seem to be the most… eager to strike up a conversation," Natalie said. Plus, she really didn't see the point. With her history, no matter how much she may or may not grow to like him, they could never be more than friends. Anything else would upset Natalie too much. Ellie pushed her shoulder playfully with her trunk.

"Well, maybe _you_ need to strike up a conversation with _him_," Ellie suggested.

"What would I say?" Natalie had no clue. Ellie shrugged her shoulders.

"Make small talk. Ya know, how's the weather, how ya been, easy stuff." Ellie smiled. Natalie returned her smile, how genuine it was was the question.

"Eh… I dunno…" Natalie said, unsure of the whole idea. Ellie made a puppy-dog face.

"Ah come on, for me? Pwease?" Natalie found it hard to look at Ellie, let alone turn her down when she was looking at her like that. Natalie attempted to look at Ellie again. She huffed in defeat and frustration.

"Fine. When we go hunting tonight, I will _try_," Natalie said. Ellie wrapped her trunk snuggly around her friend.

"It'll be worth it girl, I promise!" Natalie mentally rolled her eyes as not to hurt her friend's feelings.

"Yea, sure." Natalie mumbled after Ellie let her go.

***

The night was cold and the sounds of night could be heard everywhere. The crickets sang their song and the water in the nearby stream trickled peacefully. Diego was crouched in the tall grass, stalking a herd of deer. His job was to wake them up and get them to scatter, while Natalie went after the sick buck after it wandered from the group. Diego growled, startling the animals. They quickly looked around before taking off down the field. Just as planned, the buck darted away from the herd in an attempt to flee. Natalie jumped from the tree line onto its back, taking it down with ease. The buck struggled fruitlessly before it finally lay still. Natalie sat back on her haunches, satisfied with her work. Diego came up, slightly out of breath.

"Good job," he complemented with a smile. Natalie didn't even look up at him.

"I know." Diego's face fell.

'_Well that didn't work_', he thought to himself. He shook it off.

"So which part's mine?" He asked, remembering the first time they had killed an animal together, he had been restricted to the hind quarters of the meal. Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, whichever you want, duh." Diego nodded.

'_God, I'm stupid tonight…' _he thought. The two began to eat their meal. As they did so, Diego tried to start a conversation, but everything he thought about saying was bound to make him look stupid again. He had tried so many times to start a conversation with her, but never knew what to say. He felt so bad about it too. First he invites her into the herd, and then practically ignores her. He thought back to the conversation Manny, Sid and he had had earlier, hoping it would give him some ideas.

***

_**Flashback:**_

"_So have you said anything to Natalie yet?" Manny asked nonchalantly. Diego sighed._

"_No." Manny raised an eyebrow._

"_And why not?"_

"_I can't think of anything to say to her. Plus with that attitude of hers, I'd be worried I'd say something and she'd think I'm stupid." Manny nodded in understanding. _

"_Ah come on buddy, how hard is it to talk o a girl?" Sid asked._

"_I dunno Sid, why don't you give me some of your lady killer advice," Diego said with fake enthusiasm. Sid opened his mouth to give such 'lady killer' advice when Manny spoke for him._

"_Don't bathe for a few months," Manny said. _

"_Hey!" Sid said in protest._

"_Oh, or lose all sense of balance," Eddie said. Manny nodded in agreement._

"_Oh! Oh! Or uh… Get your face disfigured!" Crash suggested._

"_My face is not disfigured!" Sid retorted, smoothing back his hair. "I actually think I'm good looking" The guys stopped walking and looked at him. "What?" Sid asked. The group all burst out laughing, all save Sid, of course._

"_Oh, but really Diego. You should talk to her. I know she has an attitude, but maybe you can get passed that," Manny told him._

"_Maybe he can't talk to her because..." Crash started._

"_He gets lost in her big blue eyes," Eddie finished for him. Both the twins look dreamily and slumped against each other. Diego rolled his eyes. _

"_Ah, just talk to her when you guys go hunting tonight. It'll be the perfect time," Manny said. Diego shrugged, and kept walking._

"_Yea, sure."_

***

Natalie snagged a look at Diego. He was busy eating, but she could tell there was something bothering him. Maybe she could start a conversation that way….

***

Diego looked at Natalie from the corner of his eye. Her white fur was, he had to admit, really pretty in the moonlight. The moon gave it a florescent glow. And he couldn't forget her sapphire blue eyes. Okay, as cheesy as it was, he was going to start a conversation with a complement. He took a deep breath…

***

'_Here goes_' they thought simultaneously.

**Told you they'd get longer ;) R&R! …And PS, **_**ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat**_**, do I get my cookie?**


	4. Nightmares

**Note: I do not own the characters of Ice Age. Natalie, however, is of my own creation ;)**

**Chapter 4:**

"Are you okay?"

"You look amazing tonight"

They both began at the same time. Natalie blushed and turned away, the red obvious through her white fur. Diego chuckled nervously before clearing his throat.

"You first," he offered. Natalie nodded briefly.

"I was just wondering, are you okay?" A confused look crossed Diego's face.

"Uh, yea. Why?" he asked.

You just seemed kinda spacey."

"Oh that. Naw, I was just thinking."

"You? Thinking? Ha! Ah okay, but seriously, what's up?"

"I am being serious. I'm fine, just thinking." Natalie raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," she said, looking away slightly. A few moments of silence slipped by. Natalie cleared her throat in order to break the odd awkwardness. "So what were you going to say?"

"Oh, uh, I was just going to say that your fur looks… really pretty tonight," Diego said, looking embarrassedly at his paws. Natalie's brows furrowed and she looked around her shoulder to get a good look at her fur.

"Really?" she asked. Diego was surprised she hadn't made a snide comment about that. He looked up and nodded.

"Yea, the moon light really brightens it up, makes it glow, ya know?" He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh. I didn't think it looked any different from usual," Natalie confessed.

"Well maybe not to you, you're used to your fur." Diego said, finally smiling. Natalie laughed lightly.

"Good point." Natalie got up, and trotted over to the nearby stream.

"Where you going?" Diego inquired, following her.

"Over to this stream. I want to wash all this icky animal stuff off," she explained. Diego nodded understandingly and continued to follow her. Once they both reached the stream, Natalie put her face in the cold water, and let the soft trickle of the stream wash her fur clean. She took her face out of the water once it was too cold to stand. She shook her head vigorously, splashing Diego in the process.

"Hey!" he called. Natalie giggled.

"Hello!" she said in the same tone he had used. Diego pounced on her when she wasn't suspecting it, and easily pinned her to the ground.

"Hey!" Natalie shouted.

"Hello," Diego said teasingly, repeating what she had said earlier.

"Okay, okay, get off of me," Natalie said after a moment. Diego complied and quickly stepped off of her, trying his best not to set off her temper. She laughed and sat back down on the bank. Diego sat beside of her. Together they looked at the full moon. Natalie sighed and set her head on his shoulder. Her head was only there for a split second before she realized what she had done. She blushed and stood up, walking back the way the herd was.

"Come on, it's getting late, and if any of them are still up, they'll be worried sick." Diego nodded and followed her back to the herd.

***

Once they were back to where the herd was for the night, they noticed that everyone was sound asleep. The twins were hanging on a branch, while Sid lay under them, snoring loudly. Manny, Ellie, and Peaches were sleeping so that Peaches was sandwhiched in between the two adults. Diego walked stealthily and lay down, Natalie laying down only a foot or so from him. Diego was surprised she had lay down so close, but shrugged it off and placed his head on his paws, falling asleep effortlessly.

Natalie wasn't having such luck. She replayed the night's events over and over like a movie in her brain. She went through the pros and cons of what had happened, what she had done right, what she had totally screwed up. And as much as she wanted to list placing her head on his shoulder in the "screwed up" category, her mind wouldn't allow her to put it anywhere else but in the "things that had gone _perfect_" section. Soon her mind was quiet, and she fell asleep, the darkness swarming in like a drug, bringing the nightmare with it.

***

Damien was walking toward her, that evil look his eyes always held boring into her thoughts.

"How _DARE_ you defy me! I am the leader of this pack, and what I say _GOES_!" he roared, swiping at her cheek, missing by a hair's breath. Natalie backed slowly into a corner, fear pouring out of her.

"I'm sorry! I- It won't happen again! I swear!" Natalie pleaded, sobs cracking her voice.

"That's right. It won't happen again. Ever." And with that Damien crossed the distance between them and destroyed Natalie's life forever.

***

Natalie jumped awake. She was still for a brief moment and soon the tears flowed freely and she couldn't hold back the sobs that racked her body. She tried to be quiet about it, but with Diego only inches away, soon his ear was flickering in her direction. He looked up sleepily at her. When he realized she was crying, his eyes shot open, and he filled the distance between them.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Natalie gave up the façade, and, through her endless tears, told him. Everything.

**How was it??? What did she tell him?? Find out in the next chapter! Yes, it's short, but I wanted to stop here for now :) Sorry Natalie didn't have her usual sarcastic attitude that you all love, but it'll work its way back in! Promise! R&R!!**


	5. Her Story

**Note: I do not own the characters of Ice ages, just Natalie and Damien. Side Note:: This whole chapter is from Natalie's point of view. Side Note 2:: This chapter is basically just what Natalie told Diego. It'll go back to the original story line in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

I smiled at my pack, sighing contently. I had the most amazing pack, and the most wonderful mate. What more could I want? The sun was beginning to set, and I called the pack into the den for the night. We all piled into the maze of tunnels and found our chambers. I lay down and fell asleep. I had been asleep no more than a few hours before I felt a nudging at my shoulder. I swiped sleepily at it, hoping it would go away. Soon the nudging became shaking and I finally rolled over to see what it was. My mate, Damien, was smiling brightly at me, his gold eyes florescent in the darkly lit chamber. I attempted to smile back, but in my sleepiness, it came out as a lopsided grimace. He laughed at my attempts. He leaned down and whispered to me, his velvet voice clear no louder than he spoke.

"Good morning," he purred. I rolled over on my back and pawed playfully at his chin.

"Morning," I said in a sleepy response. He smiled again, his teeth white.

"Come with me somewhere?" he asked, intriguing me. I nodded and clumsily stood up. Once I was stable, we silently exited the den and trotted over to the cliff side a little less than a mile or so away. Once there, we say so that our shoulders brushed. The moon was full, and shaded an odd pink color. I looked down at the ocean that sung its leisurely song to the world that surrounded it. I sighed and placed my head on Damien's shoulder, loving the nearness of him. Since he had become alpha male, he had been on watch almost 24/7. This was the first alone time we had had in weeks. But it had its perks as well. Being his mate, I had become alpha female, and I enjoyed the endless respect that came with that.

Damien layed his head on top of mine for a moment before nuzzling the top of my head gently. I allowed him to, staying still and enjoying being with him.

"You know what?" he asked suddenly. I looked up at him, a peaceful look on my face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Breeding season begins tomorrow," he said suggestively.

"And?"

"And as alpha male and female, it's our duty to have pups," he explained to me. I mouthed 'oh' before looking at my paws. "What is it?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm just not ready to have pups. Not yet. Maybe next year, but not now." His brows furrowed.

"Why aren't you ready?" he inquired.

"We're so young. Pups just wouldn't be a smart idea right now. We couldn't give them the life they needed."

"I know what's going on here," he said, a rude tone entering his voice. I looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He scoffed.

"You don't love me and that's why you want to 'wait a while' so you have time to make you escape plan and leave me in the dust. I was shocked he would say such a thing.

"Damien, I love you! And I would never walk out on you! You're my mate!" I said, standing up and facing him.

"Whatever. If you loved me, you would mate with me and we'd have pups in the spring!" he retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Damien. Don't try to guilt trip me. I love you. You know that good and well. Pups shouldn't be my way to prove it"

"Well then how can you prove it?" he challenged.

"I shouldn't have to. My being here with you should be proof enough."

"Well it's not," he mumbled.

"How could you say that?!" He shrugged. I huffed in annoyance and turned around. I thought tonight would be OUR night, not prove it or lose it. He ran in front of me.

"Where are you going?" he asked rudely.

"Back to my chamber. I am NOT having this conversation with you." And with that, I pushed myself past him. He lagged back for a moment and when I thought he had given up, he charged at me, pouncing on my back and knocking me into a nearby tree. "What was that for?" I asked as I felt the warm trickle of blood run down my hip. I decided to ignore it for now.

"I am the alpha and you do NOT turn your back on me," he said authoritively. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm alpha female. I can do what I want."

"Not in my pack. You're UNDER me so you obey my commands. All of them."

"And what commands and I supposed to follow?" I asked sarcastically.

"All of them. Firstly, the one to have pups with me."

"I already told you Damien, I'm not having pups with you this year! I said next year for Pete's sake!" I argued.

"I don't care. You will have my pups. This year. Whether you like it or not," he told me. I shook my head before bolting back in the direction of the den. I could hear the pounding of his footsteps and he followed me, the noise almost deafening the pounding of my own heart in my ears. I was almost back to the den when he caught me by the leg. I whimpered in pain as he brought me down. I attempted to get back up, but the weight of his paw on my leg held me down. I finally slipped my leg away after a moment, but he had cornered me. Damien was walking towards me, an evil look in his eyes boring into my thoughts.

"How DARE you defy me? I am the leader of this pack, and what I say goes!" He roared swiping at my cheek and only missing by a hair's breath. I backed slowly into the corner, fear pouring out of me.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I swear!" I pleaded, sobs threatening to crack my voice.

"That's right. It won't happen again. Ever." And with that, Damien crossed the space betewwn us and did unspeakable things to me.

Once he was finished with me, he walked away from me and didn't even look at my bruised and battered figure.

"Go on, we have no place for you here. I can easily replace you."

"Wh-what?" I asked, attempting to stand up.

"I'm banishing you from the pack. Now GO!" he roared turning around and lunging at me. When he lunged at me, I took off in pure fear, ignoring how my body screamed in pain and protest. I pushed myself far away from them.

In one day, my fairytale had shattered and fallen apart into tiny little pieces. I finally stopped running and collapsed onto the ground and cried. After hours of sobs, sleep finally took me. I welcomed the numbing feeling sleep brought with it. From this day on, my life would never be the same again.

**That my reviewers is Natalie's story. Don't hate me! I had to add this little bit in so it would make sense later on in the story. If you want, you are allowed to hate Damien though. I despise him, and I created the lil son of a gun. The story will go back to the original story line in the next chapter. R&r**


	6. Detour Anyone?

**Note: I do not own the characters of Ice age, just Natalie and Damien. Enjoy chapter #6 ;)**

Chapter 6:

After Natalie had told Diego her story, he had attempted to comfort her, but she continuously reassured him she was fine and fell asleep. Diego tried to keep her up, but she ignored him best she could, and eventually he gave up. Thank goodness the nightmares didn't return.

It was the following morning. Natalie woke up, and stretched her forepaws out in front of her. She yawned, but it came out as a soft roar. She stood back up and glanced around. Sid was on his back, his tongue stuck out. The twins were one the tree, side by side a usual. Manny had Peaches in his trunk and Ellie at his side. Natalie smiled and looked down at Diego who was fast asleep. He snored softly, his ear twitching slightly. Natalie chuckled to herself before trotting off to find some breakfast. She walked stealthily for a few minutes, the rumbling of her tummy the only thing to keep her company. After a few more minutes of fruitless hunting, Natalie pursed her lips. She looked around and saw a small bird. It wasn't much, but I was a lot better than nothing. Natalie got into position and lowly crept up to the animal. She smiled evilly when, suddenly, her stomach gurgled. The bird looked up and started hopping away warily. Natalie jumped up, and after a few minutes, had caught the small animal. She gnawed at the bird, trying to take off the feathers.

"Most important meal of the day, and I'm stuck with _this_," Natalie mumbled. She was almost finished with her 'meal' when suddenly a rabbit was dropped in front of her. Natalie was on her feet in seconds, looking for where the animal had come from. She looked up and saw Diego, sitting nonchalantly on his haunches. Natalie rolled her eyes and slumped back down on the ground.

"Yea, scare the fur off me, why don't ya?" Natalie criticized. Diego chuckled.

"Thought you'd need a little something to add to your 'most important meal of the day'," he told her with a smug smile.

"And what about your most important meal of the day?" Natalie challenged.

"Already ate. You looked like you could use a little help."

"Uh, stalker much? When I left, you were out cold. And now you're following me around?" Natalie said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well…" he began.

"It was rhetorical."

"Ah" Natalie made a 'duh' face before biting into the rabbit. Diego watched her as she ate. Natalie noticed, and looked up at him questionably. He coughed, looking away.

"Uh… thanks," Natalie said. Diego nodded in response. Once she was finished, the two began walking back to the herd.

***

Once back with the group, they continued their migration to the Main River.

Natalie and Diego actually walked together for once, receiving a few odd looks from Sid of course.

"Go get her tiger!" Sid had whispered as he walked past Diego in an effort to catch up with Manny. Diego had simply rolled his eyes and thanked his good luck that Natalie hadn't heard.

Natalie was silent for the longest time, looking at her paws as they walked. She was fine with the silence, it didn't bother her. She was thinking about the previous night's events. Had she told him too much? Had she let him on the inside too soon? She debated silently in her thoughts as they walked, happy Diego hadn't gotten the urge to strike up a conversation just yet. She finally decided that what she had told him, she had told him in a time of weakness and he wasn't getting anything else out of her. Just as she had made that conclusion, Diego cleared his throat like he always did before attempting to start a conversation.

"So you excited about the River?" he said in an attempt at small talk. Natalie had forgotten about the river… crap.

"I guess. I've never been there, so… can't be too excited, right?"

"Well if you've never been there, you've got more room to imagine it."

"Never had a very vivid imagination."

"And why not?"

"Just haven't"

He nodded, and that was the end of the conversation. They walked forward in silence. Soon Sid had slowed down just enough to fall into step with Natalie and Diego.

"So any interesting conversations going on back here?" Sid asked in a spitty voice.

"Nope." I said with a smile on my face.

"None at all," Diego said, joining in on Natalie's efforts to keep the sloth clueless. Sid huffed before thinking about another way to approach the situation.

"Lovely day for the lake, huh buddy?" Sid questioned playfully, elbowing Diego. Diego's ears went flat and he closed his eyes.

"Uh, not really."

"Aw, but it'll be fun!" Sid argued.

"I don't care, I don't wanna go."

"Well did you ask _Natalie's_ opinion?"

"Uh… well, um… no"

"Then why don't you ask?"

"Yea, why don't you ask Natalie?" Natalie asked, only coming into the conversation when she heard her name. She had been thinking. Wow, more thinking than she was used to. These dreams and Diego were screwing with her head.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Diego asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well no, but I heard my name, so I want to know ALL about it," She answered with a cheeky smile. Diego huffed in frustration. He _really_ didn't want to go swimming and he was hoping that he wouldn't have to mention it to Natalie. Then again, Sid was right beside him, and that makes _everything_ a complication.

"Sid wants to go swimming and wanted to know if you wanted to go." Natalie's brows furrowed.

"Well, I don't really know how to swim." Natalie confessed. Sid smiled at her.

"I can teach you! It's sooo easy," he told her, waving a dismissive hand.

"You? Teach me to swim? Ha!" Natalie retorted.

"Just check my résumé," Sid told her, looking at Diego. Diego looked less than thrilled.

"Yea. He taught me to swim. Yay." Then Diego simply looked away from the two.

"Well…. I dunno…" Natalie said warily.

"Ah, it'll be fun! Come on!" Sid urged, a smile plastered stupidly on his face.

"Alright," Natalie agreed finally, a smile suddenly wide on her face. She hated to admit it, but the sloth's enthusiasm could be infectious sometimes. She followed after the sloth before looking back at Diego who was mumbling something under his breath. "Aw, come on kitty," Natalie said, hoping she was just as infectious as Sid. At least for that one moment. Diego looked at her, and reluctantly followed her. Sid, Natalie, and a very unhappy Diego went to explain their plan to the others. It was easy to convince them, and soon they were detouring to the nearby lake.

**Ta-Da! How was chappy #6? Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	7. Lake

**Note: I do not own the character of Ice Age, just Natalie and Damien**

Chapter 7:

The herd was splashing happily in the small lake. Manny and Ellie were playing with Peaches in the shallow area, Manny playfully spraying peaches with water from his trunk here and there. Even once or twice at Ellie, which started a playful game until they snapped back to Peaches, and it started all over again. The twins were splashing each other and running in the sand. Sid was teaching Natalie to swim. Or attempting at least.

"Now remember, claw kick, claw kick," Sid instructed as Natalie paddled around. Diego sat on the nearby shore, clearly amused. Natalie stumbled in her swimming and went under completely for a moment, her white fur clinging to her body.

"Sid. This is hopeless. I can't swim, and you can't teach someone to swim," Natalie said after reaching an area in the water where she could stand firmly enough.

"I taught Diego. I can teach you!" He said, sure enough in his personal abilities, whether they existed or not.

"Psh, yea. And my tail is really a plant growing out my butt," Natalie mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well just ask Diego!"

"Fine." Natalie looked up at the shore to see Diego watching the Mammoths across the small lake. "Hey Diego!" Natalie called, catching his attention instantly.

"What?"

"Tell me Sid can't teach."

"He can't. He's not certified."

"You know what I mean smarty!"

"Yea he can teach, to swim at least."

"Then how come I'm still over here, freezing my tail off-"

"Your plant, you mean?" Sid interrupted. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"- and about drowning every time he 'teaches' me?"

"'Cause you can't swim."

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"You're welcome, lieutenant sarcasm!"

"Well if you can swim so good, get your aquatic butt out here."

"I dunno, it's pretty dry up here. Not to mention amusing." Natalie splashed Diego, sprinkling water on him until his fur was lightly tinged from the wetness.

"How about now?"

"Still amusing."

"UGH!" and with that, Natalie 'swam' up to shore and stood, dripping, next to Diego.

"What?" he asked her, looking up at her from where he was laying. Natalie smiled mischievously before shaking her fur out violently. After she had thoroughly shaken herself, she looked at Diego again.

"That."

Diego was nearly as soaked at Natalie had been, and had a shocked face to match. Natalie was a white puff ball, but she didn't care. Diego looked angrily up at her.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" He roared, standing up. Natalie screamed and ran back to the water, Diego hot on her tail. Once the two were in the water, they swam around, Natalie trying to stay out of Diego's grasp.

"Swim, Natalie! Swim!" Sid called.

***

Ellie and Manny had gotten back on shore, peaches sleeping on the soft ground. They watched the scene that was taking place across the lake.

"Aren't they just cute?" Ellie squealed with hushed excitement. Manny scoffed.

"I don't know if cute is how I'd put it," Manny told her.

"Aw, then how would you put it?"

"Odd."

"Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you're jealous," Ellie said playfully.

"Jealous of what? Water fights? You and I had several earlier."

"Jealous of Diego starting to spend more time with Natalie."

"I could care less what he does or who he talks to in his spare time."

"Uh huh." Ellie said sarcastically. Manny rolled his eyes and walked over to where peaches was sitting before laying down next to his daughter.

"Why would I care? I've got you and Peaches, and that's all I need." Even though Ellie wasn't completely convinced he wasn't slightly jealous, his comment put an instant smile in her face.

***

Natalie, Diego and Sid were all back on the shore now, soaked to the bone. They all laughed happily as they layed down.

"So no hard feelings?" Natalie asked Diego, genuinely concerned that he may be mad at her.

"Nah, we're good," he told her. She smiled, happy he wasn't angry with her after all.

"Ah, so a very accomplished day." Sid leaned back so that he was laying on his back and his hands were behind his head.

"What do you mean?" Natalie and Diego said together.

"Well, Natalie learned to swim, Diego actually had fun for once, and you two are on your way." Diego's ears flattened, realizing where this was going.

"On our way to what?" Natalie asked, a confused expression on her face. Diego placed his head on the ground, covering his ears with his paws. Sid had to ruin _everything_.

"To completing each other," Sid said taking his claws and making a heart shape. Diego sarcastically mouthed the sloth's words. Natalie's expression crinkled up.

"Ick," Natalie said. Diego looked at Sid.

"Yea Sid, no need to ruin the fun for everyone." He accused.

"What? I just had to state the obvious. You two are perfect for each other. Natalie knows how to have fun, and you couldn't have fun if it bit you on the tail." Sid explained. Diego sighed, frustrated.

"Sid, you had your fun putting Ellie and Manny together, now get out of everyone else's business," Diego told the sloth, unspoken threats thick in his voice.

"Okay, sheesh. Eat a guy for trying to help." Sid mumbled, Diego already considering the option.

"Guys, come on. Diego and I are_ just_ friends. Sid, it's nice what you're doing, but it _really_ isn't necessary." Natalie stated, hoping to put an end to the boys' pointless conversation.

Soon the others were calling them, telling them it was time to get back on their way to the River.

Natalie let Diego catch up to the guys, while she lagged back, thinking. Again. She thought about Sid's comment. Did they complete each other? Well… she was unusually happy around him. More so than she had ever been around Damien, honestly. She didn't have long to ponder her thoughts because Ellie called her up with her, and Natalie happily forgot her thoughts as she trotted to catch up with Ellie.

***

Diego was thinking about what Sid had said too. Ick? He was so offended by the single, small word. She them being together was icky? But didn't he as well? Did he? Diego was getting more frustrated with every thought. Sid was messing with his head.

Sid noticed how distant the two sabers seemed and smiled, pleased with himself. Sid's romance school was back in business.

**R&R! PS Hope u guys enjoyed my teeny-tiny Manny-Ellie moment. I tried to work something in for the M/E fans. I know it wasn't much, but it was something. ;)**


	8. Damien

**Note: I do not own the characters of ice age, just Natalie and Damien**

**Chapter 8:**

The herd was finally at the Main River, and Natalie gasped when she realized it was just as beautiful as everyone had said. The sky was bluer than she had ever seen it, and the grass was full and lush. The water trickled slowly, creating a tranquil sound that could be heard everywhere in the surrounding area. The creatures were abundant and Natalie grinned in anticipation at all the critters.

The group settled and claimed an area right between the river and the tree-line, prime ground for shelter and peace! Sid stood in the center of the area they had picked, his hands on his hips. A satisfied look was on his face as he glanced around, taking everything in. Manny and Ellie were standing side by side looking lovingly from each other to Peaches who was running circles happily. The twins ran through the trees, chasing each other wildly. Natalie smiled at her friends before turning around to go after a rather plump rabbit she had seen earlier. Diego noticed her slinking away and decided to follow her.

Stalker? Yes. Did he care? No.

He followed her closely enough to see her, but not enough for her to notice. She prowled stealthily after a rabbit, her lean muscles rippling under her white fur. The sun caught it at just the right angle, and gold streak slipping through her fur with every movement she made. When the streak went over her face, her eyes seemed to flash a radiant blue. Diego had to admit, she was pretty. Was he going to admit that to anyone but himself? Uh, no. He squinted his eyes from within the tree-line, attempting to get a better look.

"Heya Tiger!"

"Ah!" Diego jumped halfway out of his skin at the sudden sound of Sid's voice. He scowled at his friend. "What are you doing Sid?" he asked rudely.

"Same as you, going for walk." Diego was about to argue that he wasn't going for a walk, but decided against telling the sloth what he was really doing. "So what's Natalie up to?"

"How am I supposed to know? Am I her secretary or something?" Diego questioned, settling back into his previous position.

"Well, you talk to her all the time, I just thought you'd know." Diego huffed.

"You talk to her plenty too."

"Just not as much as you."

"Whatever, I don't have time for this."

"There's always time for love."

"Sid, what are you talking about?"

"That you and Natalie like each other."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You like her."

"I do not, whatever gave you that idea?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"I have sources that tell me you like her."

"Well your sources told you wrong."

"My sources are never wrong."

"What about the time your 'sources' told you that something was an acorn and it was a stinkbug? You smelled like crap for a week."

"That was a fluke."

"And this one is too"

"I thought you didn't have time for this conversation?"

"I-I don't."

"Sure."

"Bye sloth." And with that, Diego walked off fuming. Sid was so frustrating! He tried to play match-maker with every one, couldn't he let people find happiness on their own? He stormed off to the river bank and sat heavily, his back end leaving an imprint in the soft dirt. He looked to his side and saw Natalie, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Did Diego like her? It was so confusing to think about! Because sometimes she was really sweet and nice, but with one wrong move, and she was ready to bite his throat. She was different, he'd give her that any day. He sighed and walked over to where she was sitting. He sat calmly beside her, Natalie never once opening her eyes.

"Hey," she told him, her voice tranquil.

"Hi," he replied.

"What's up?" she asked, now opening her eyes and turning to look at him.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Well, I just got lunch and now I'm just enjoying how awesome it is here," she explained, a side smile forming on her face.

"Yea, it's pretty cool."

"Yep, it's just… beautiful."

"I know." He slid his paw over so that it brushed the edge of hers. She looked down at it and chuckled to herself slightly, Diego barely hearing it.

"Well, I think it's about time we headed back to the group," Natalie said, noting how the sun was setting.

"Yea." And they both stood up and walked back to the herd.

~*~

Natalie struggled in her sleep, the nightmares plaguing her once again. After one nightmare, she shot up, sweat thick on her fur. She sighed and regained her composure. She looked around at her friends. Diego was asleep a foot or so away from her, the twins where on a tree limb directly above them. Manny, Ellie, Peaches were all sleeping side-by-side while Sid slept curled into a ball across the fire from Natalie. After she had calmed down, Natalie tried to go back to sleep, praying the nightmares would go away. Her ear twitched in the direction of the forest. She ignored it until her ear flickered continuously and she finally looked up. She saw the brush rustle and a saber walk out, cold gold eyes meeting hers. She stood still, fear radiating through her body.

"Hey Beautiful."

_Damien_

**I know this chapter kind of sucked, but I ran short of ideas. R&R!**


	9. Kidnapping

Note: I do not own the characters of ice age, just Natalie and Damien

Chapter 9:

No… it couldn't be!

"I've missed you so much baby," Damien said, his voice almost menacing

"Go away! Please!" Natalie pleaded her voice frail from sleepiness and fear. Everything was starting to go right! He was ruining everything!

"Oh," he began, a false look of hurt on his face. "Baby, that hurts. I missed you so much. I wanted to come and make things right with you. I love you." His words pounded and echoed in her head

'_Shut up shut up SHUT UP!'_ She screamed in her mind. He was a no good, lying, son of a --

"Lee-lee, please look at me," He pleaded, cutting her thoughts short. The use of her old nick-name made her look up at him, into his golden eyes. She used to find such comfort and warmth in those eyes. Now they held nothing but lies and hurt. He stared her down, his gaze filling her with so much pain she had to choke down the tears that radiated in her throat.

"I'm not leaving my friends, especially for a liar like you!" She told him fiercely. He looked around them, his gaze falling on Diego's sleeping figure. His gaze lost its soft features he had kept to it.

"You're staying her for _him_?" he asked disgustedly.

"Yes. And for all my other friends here." The silence was only broken by the occasional cricket chirp or the rustling of the water in the river. A few minutes passed horridly slowly

"Come home with me." He asked her solemnly.

"Never!" She hissed, backing away a few feet.

"Baby I'm sorry for what I said and did. I was crazy that night." He imitated her backward steps with forward ones of his own. Natalie backed up until she was against a tree. She sat down, hoping to distance herself as much as she could. He sat in front of her and slowly rubbed his paw down her cheek. She was sickened by a motion that would have put her on cloud nine only a month or so ago.

"You're a liar..." she mumbled. "I'll never go back home with you." She felt as halfway down her cheek his retracted claws came out and scraped her face slowly. Painfully.

"I thought you'd say that."

Natalie gave him a confused look, ignoring the pain in her cheek. Damien only smiled as four strong, healthy looking tigers came out of the tree line, their eyes sickeningly florescent in the night. Natalie gaped in horror as they closed in and came to stand around her.

"Now," Damien said, finally taking his paw off her face. "Either come with me without a fight, or they'll make you come."

"I'm not going."

Damien shrugged and looked to one of the sabers beside him. The saber nodded and lunged for her, taking a bite for her side. She whimpered when their teeth made contact and latched on.

"Now?"Damien asked her. Natalie looked up at him and images of that horrible night flashed across her face. She shook her head no. Damien sent another saber after her, this one going for her hind leg. Natalie struggled this time, ignoring the throbbing, aching pain in her thigh. When the saber finally let go, Natalie tested her legs strength, one moment of it on the ground telling her she wasn't walking anywhere.

Damien chuckled and each saber lunged at her, one on each leg and biting her. They bit soft enough so that she would be able to walk again, but for the time being, she wasn't going to walk any time soon.

She buckled and Damien caught her, setting her firmly on his back. He jumped, setting her smoothly across his back.

"Come on, guys." He told the sabers. Natalie looked longingly at Diego and her friends, wishing she could say goodbye. The group walked into the forest a little ways. After awhile, they all heard noises, the group choosing to ignore them. Suddenly out of the bush in front of them came Diego, his green eyes bright and glowing.

"Let her go."

Its short short short, but I'm gonna leave it at that for now, more later. I know it sucked but I tried :/ R&R!!


	10. Fighting

**Note: I do not own the characters of ice age, just Natalie, Damien, and the four unnamed sabers. Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter 10:**_

"Diego…" Natalie whispered, Damien growling darkly beneath her.

"What do you want?" Damien hissed, his large canines bared.

"I want you to let Natalie go."

"Ha! She's mine. You can't make me give her up."

"Then I'll have to make you."

"You and what army?"

"I don't need an army to beat you and your friends."

"We'll just see about that," Damien said, a smirk painting his face as his four pack mates pounced toward Diego.

The first jumped and landed on his back, trying to find purchase on his shoulder blade. Diego yelped and reared up, slamming the saber into the tree behind him. The tree, along with Diego's force and weight, knocked the saber off. It lay at the bottom of the tree, a dazed expression on his face. Diego glanced momentarily at the amber colored female.

Diego turned to look at the second saber, a golden, well built male, and a growl ripped from his throat. The offending saber pounced forward, claws ready. The saber's arm, outstretched, glided almost effortlessly across Diego's cheek. Blood seeped to the surface of the cut and Diego pawed it, looking at the red liquid. He glared daggers at the snide saber and ran toward him. Both sabers stood on their back feet, fighting for a strike at the others' throat or face. Diego swerved the two so that he was on top of the enemy. He bit at random, hoping for a solid area to grasp. The saber clawed at him, barely doing any damage from the position he was in. Diego swatted one good, solid blow at his head, knocking him out cold. Diego jumped off of him, pumped up for the next challenger.

A tan male stepped forward, his teeth bared. He lunged for Diego's hindquarters, earning a good smack in the face with Diego's tail. The saber brushed his face, unaware of Diego, closing in on his side. Diego pounced silently on the other saber's left flank. The saber groaned in pain, coming down pathetically quickly.

Diego, now panting, turned to face the last of the four, an orange female with blazing green eyes.

"Bring it." He spat, a harsh look directed at the female.

"With pleasure." She hissed, her voice cold, menacing.

The female ran top speed at Diego, knocking him on his haunches for a moment. Diego stood up quickly and turned around to face her, a smile plastered across her face. He lunged at her, but she darted to the side and dodged him effortlessly. He chased her for a moment before cutting the opposite direction. He jumped, landed sideways on the tree and pushed off, landing square on the female's back. She grunted as he came down on her. She struggled for a moment and Diego jumped slightly, and the female lay still in exhaustion. Diego looked at the four sabers, pants coming quick and fast in and out of his lungs, sweat coating his body.

Diego turned to look at Natalie and Damien, ready to finish this. Natalie had been dropped from Damien's back and lay whimpering on the ground. Diego looked her up and down, taking in the cuts that scattered her body. At the sight of how they had hurt her, an emotion Diego didn't recognize flitted through him.

_How DARE they do that to her_? He thought, he breathing increasing even more so. She looked at him, worried, scared. He looked into her eyes, a pool of blue sapphire and at the moment, so much pain and fear. Diego inhaled, disgusted with the sabers that had hurt his Natalie.

_But she's not mine…_. He thought wistfully. Damien chuckled causing Diego to look up at him.

"Poor, poor Diego. Thought you could save our little Natalie. Ha, well little news flash for you buddy, you ain't taken her anywhere."

"Neither are you. She's going nowhere she doesn't want to go."

"She's going home with me, even if I have to kill her first."

"You're not going to kill her, or hurt another hair on her, you understand me?" Diego threatened, his voice shaking with exhaustion and anger. Damien laughed and reached an extended claw back, drawing it slowly across Natalie's back.

"AHHH!" Natalie yelped, Damien's claw leaving behind a red line of blood along her back.

"Stop! NOW!" Diego pleaded, Natalie's scream hurting her more than anything ever had.

"Ah-ha," Damien said, stopping his cutting line. "I know everything now."

"What do you mean?" Diego asked, refusing to sit even in his tiredness.

"I've watched you in this short amount of time and now I'm certain of one thing. Why you followed us, why you fought, the WAY you fought, and why we're having this conversation now, it all points to one conclusion." Damien told him, taking steps toward Diego all the while.

"And…?" Diego questioned, keeping a close eye on the saber.

"You love her."

Diego's eyes widened. He'd never heard the words said aloud and they sounded…. Right. Maybe he did. Maybe that's why he looked at her the way he did, wanted to be with her, save her. Diego stared Damien down, his glare sharp as knives.

"Your point?" He asked, not understanding what the saber meant.

"Diego?" He heard Natalie ask. He would answer all of her questions later. Right now, he had to save her from the horror between them.

"I cannot allow such a thing, especially when she shares the feeling. The feeling will get in the way of what I intend to use her for."

"Don't touch her!" Diego threatened again. And did he say 'shares the feeling'? She couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't! And yet he wanted her too so bad. He looked at the ground slightly, lost in thought for a moment.

"Oh I plan to touch her, more than you ever will get the chance to think about." Damien said, laughing. Diego cocked his head to the side. Damien purred in expectance. "Let's finish this."

Diego was tired.

Damien was closing in.

And this fight was about to end.

**Ta-Da!!! What do you think?? R&R!**


	11. Fight With Damien

**Note: I do not own the characters of Ice Age, just Natalie, and Damien.**

_**Chapter 11:**_

Damien bared his teeth, a growl ripping from his throat with such intensity any animal in their right mind would cringe at the sound. Diego didn't budge and returned Damien's roar with one of equal power. Damien sprung forward, bounding toward Diego. Diego side-stepped lightly, Damien skidding to a stop beside the saber. Diego reached out and swiped Damien, a red line forming on Damien's neck. Damien hissed in anger and lashed out on his own accord, striking Diego's face. Diego bared his canines and ran forward to Damien, body slamming him in his side. Damien, knocked out of breath, stumbled slightly and shook himself. Diego sprinted and met Damien paw in paw as the two stood on their hind legs. Damien scraped Diego's arm constantly, the saber's orange-tan fur soaked in red. Diego bit and got a bit of Damien's ear, taking it off. Damien roared out in pain and went back down on all fours. Diego, claws exposed, landed on top of Damien, digging into his back and neck. Damien bucked, attempting to get Diego off. Diego landed on his haunches, dazed for a moment. Damien took advantage of Diego's momentary lack of concentration and rammed into him, sending him skidding into the tree behind him. Diego stood up and soon Damien had him pinned to the tree, both now back on their hind legs.

"Now, you listen here, outcast," Damien said, panting helplessly. "Natalie is mine and you cannot have her."

"But you don't love her, you simply want her for your own reasons," Diego accused, his breathing rapid, insistent.

"That may be, but she'll never know. It'll be like it had been before."

"Not after what you did to her, it'll never be like it used to be between you two."

"And I plan to do that to her every night from here on out and you won't be able to do anything about it. Cause you'll be dead." Damien smiled, and pushed harder, Diego groaning in pain. "Poor Diego, tried to save pathetic little Natalie, but you failed. She's mine now."

Diego hissed and tried to push forward, Damien only pinning him tighter to the tree.

"And I hoped this would be a decent fight," Damien mused before scraping Diego's back down the length of the tree. Diego lay at the bottom of the tree and blinked, everything going black as the blood trickled down his back. "Pathetic."

And everything went black.

~*~

Damien spit on the ground in front of Diego and as he started to turn around, felt something run into his side with such force, he felt one or more of his ribs crack. He lay on the ground dazed and stared up at Natalie, struggling to stay on her feet.

"Natalie?"

"You liar. You never loved me."

"Natalie, life isn't fair sometimes, you gotta deal with it."

"That's right. Life isn't fair." Natalie raised her paw and struck Damien. Hard. Damien roared in pain before laying his head down on the ground. Natalie looked up to see that the four sabers had regained conciensness and she hissed at them, sending them running back to wherever they had come from. She looked down at Diego and trotted over to him.

"Diego…?" she asked, hoping he was still up. Diego didn't answer. "Diego please get up," Natalie said, whimpering now. "Please…" She lie down and let the tears poor out of her eyes.

"Please get up. I-I lo-love you." Natalie cried harder after she had admitted her secret she had held back for over a week now. She loved him and needed so much and now he had died. And trying to save her no less. "You shouldn't have saved me! I'm not worth it!" she lay her head down on his chest, tears running helplessly down her face. She cried for a few minutes before she felt the rise of Diego's chest.

"Diego…?"

Diego coughed, his eyes fluttering.

"You are too worth it," he whispered. Natalie smiled as wide as she ever had.

"You're alive! Oh thank goodness! I was so worried; I thought I'd lost you!"

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily," He told her, smiling. They sat there for a few minutes, simply relishing the prescence of the other. After a few minutes, Diego spoke up. "Come on, let's get back to the herd."

**There it is! Be looking out for the next chapter!**


	12. Promises

**Note: I do not own the characters of ice age, just Natalie and Damien. Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter 12:**_

Natalie limped back to the herd slowly, careful to be as quiet as possible. They stopped at the tree line, discussing what they should do in hushed voices.

"Should we wake them, let them know what happened?" Natalie asked.

"No, it'll freak them out. Manny'll spaz, especially with Peaches nearby."

Natalie nodded in agreement. "So what to do then?" she said, more to herself then Diego.

"Just go to sleep, maybe they won't notice."

Natalie looked at Diego, so dumbstruck by his naïve statement. "Of course they won't notice. I mean in only look pink from the blood stains and u have a severely injured arm and a large scratch on your cheek. Nothing they'd notice without thoroughly looking us down," Natalie told him sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry, do you have any ideas," Diego retorted.

"Not really. But I say we go to sleep and just explain to them in the morning." Natalie sighed before flinching inwardly as her shoulder-blade stung slightly when she inhaled. Diego nodded before stepping out into the open area. As soon as he laid his paw down, a branch snapped beneath his paw.

"Crap," they whispered together. Sid stirred from his rock and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned as he stood up, stretching his back.

"Morning already?" he asked sleepily. He turned to the direction where Natalie and Diego stood and looked at them as his vision cleared. "What are you guys do—Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed as he took in the sight of Natalie and Diego's bodies. "What the heck happened to you guys?!" Natalie shushed the sloth to her best ability but he had already stirred the twins. No hope now.

Crash shot awake at Sid's random outburst, losing hold of the branch, causing him to fall. Sid caught him in the nick of time. Crash climbed down to the ground and looked at the sabers.

"What happened to you too? Have a cat spat or something?" He crossed his arms and looked at the two. At this point Eddie had joined the group.

"Whoa… gosh guys."

Diego sighed. "See your point about 'not noticing'" he whispered to Natalie.

"Really now?" She whispered back.

"So tell us, what happened?" Sid urged. Natalie thought a moment before she opened her mouth, knowing Diego wouldn't approve of her choice of action.

"Wake the others up, that way we won't have to say it twice."

***

"And so after Diego woke up, we came back here." Natalie finished telling everyone the story with a sigh. The herd stared at her with wide eyes, taking in the story they had been told.

"So you took out 5 sabers," Manny said.

"In the dead of night," Eddie continued.

"And won?" Crash said incredulously, receiving a bonk on the head form Ellie.

"Of course they won," Ellie told him.

Natalie half smiled. "Yea, odd story right?" The herd nodded.

"Ya think?" Crash said.

"Well it's safe now, no worries."

"What makes you think they won't come back?" Manny asked.

"I doubt they want their tails whooped twice by the same saber," Diego said. Manny looked skeptically at his friend.

"If you say so," Manny said after a few moments.

By the time the story was over and everyone was attempting to go back to sleep, the sun was starting to shine over the mountains. Natalie was exaghsted, but she was afraid that if she went to sleep, the nightmares would return. She sat, watching as her fellow herd members slept easily, envying every blessed moment of dream free sleep they received. She sighed and walked toward the river, limping slightly.

Once at the river, she sat there, thoughts randomly flaring in her mind. Damien, the fight, her friends, her past, her future, Diego…

She sighed, attempting to tame her thoughts that ceased to make sense. She heard a rustling in the brush behind her and she stood quickly, jumpy from the night before. She relaxed as she realized it was Diego. She sat back down at waited for him to sit beside of her. He slowly sat down, testing his legs. Once he was sitting, he scooted over so that his arm touched Natalie's.

"Rough night, huh?" He asked. She nodded, rough being an understatement.

"Guess you could say that…" she said. With the events of the night before, 'rough' was an understatement. They sat there for a moment, enjoying being with each other, glad to still be with one another after the night before. Minutes passed, and soon their breathing matched and the warmth coming from the other's arm was more soothing that anything. After a moment, Natalie laid her head on Diego's shoulder, wary of his reaction from her bold show of affection. Natalie smiled to herself when he laid his head on hers.

More time passed, the river the only noise.

"So about what you said," Diego said, breaking the silence.

"What did I say?" Natalie asked.

"About how you love me."

"Oh… that… didn't think you heard that part."

"Loud and clear."

Natalie chuckled softly. "Well if you heard it, there's no denying it. I meant every word of it. Take it or leave it."

"I think I'll take it."

"I'm glad." Natalie said. She thought for a moment. "Diego…?"

"What?" he asked, noticing how she spaced out for a moment.

"I've been hurt so much in my life, and I'm putting myself in a position to possibly be hurt again. I want to know if you mean what you say. I love you more than I ever loved Damien, so you have the power to hurt me more than he ever did. I want to be with you, but I need to know, do you really mean it?" Natalie asked, her temporary confidence rising.

"Natalie, I love you, I mean that." Natalie sighed, wanting to trust every word he told her. She wanted to be with him, beside of him, every step of the rest of her life. But she had been hurt so much, and she needed the security that he loved her as much as she loved him.

"Heard that before…" she said sadly. Diego made her look at him.

"Natalie, I almost died for you, I haven't left your side since I first realized I needed you. I mean it."

"Promise?" She asked him.

"I promise. I'll always love you Natalie, forever." He told her, staring into her blue eyes that he loved so much.

"Forever…" Natalie said, testing the word and the feeling it brought with it. "I like the sound of that," she told him.

"I do too." Natalie smiled as he nuzzled her cheek and she returned the gesture. Soon they just sat by the river, her head under his chin. She didn't even open her eyes and the sunrise cascaded onto them. Nothing could be more beautiful than this moment, and she was going to savor every second of it.

He had promised to love her, forever.

And she knew he meant it.

**WAIT! That's not the end, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! R&R!**


	13. Perfect

**This is the last chapter, so savor every word! Dont own Ice Age characters!**

_**Chapter 13:**_

Diego's claws rapped a smooth rhythm on the rock. Once, twice. Then he'd glance to the same cave opening up ahead. Darn that cave, small enough to be easy it get in and out of, but deep enough so that you couldn't see inside. Diego returned to tapping his claws, an anxious look about him. He laid down, placing his head on his arm in an attempt to keep his claws from drumming in anticipation. Natalie had been pregnant for the past three months and now Ellie was coaching her though it.

At the thought of Natalie, his claws acted on their own and strummed against the dirt. Diego gave a frustrated growl and stood up, deciding to pace, hoping that would help his thoughts. He stopped for a moment when he heard Manny chuckling behind him.

"What?" Diego asked harshly.

"Nerve racking, huh?" Manny said, knowing what Diego was going through all too well.

"Understatement…" Diego mumbled. Manny laughed again.

"It'll be okay, don't stress over it." Many soothed, trying to comfort his distraught friend.

"Yea, that's what we told you and your baby was born in a dino-topia," Diego retorted.

"Maybe, but your mate is INSIDE the cave not walking around waiting to shout the name of some random fruit."

Diego half smiled at the memory as Ellie practically ordered a fruit cocktail before Peaches was born.

"But you only had one, I could have anywhere from one to six. Explain that one to me."

"Diego, stop being so pessimistic. It'll be okay. Natalie's a strong girl, that's one of the reasons why you love her so much. Just calm down."

"Okay…" Diego said. "But if Sid tries to touch my kids, I will eat him."

"Ha! I know I won't stop you."

"Good, because if my kid's involved, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"No argument there, I'm in the same boat."

Diego sat down, his conversation with Manny finally soothing his thoughts.

"Hey Diego! Come on!" Ellie called. Diego's nerves shot up like hot wires as Ellie called him. He trotted over to the cave, careful to make as little noise as possible as so not to disturb the babies. He was just at the entrance of the cave and he heard yelps so soft they couldn't possibly be a saber's. But as he drew closer he saw that they were coming from saber's. Two saber cubs so perfect it seemed like a dream. Natalie looked up from the cubs and smiled at him, her eyes tired yet proud.

"We did it," she told him as he laid down in a half circle, matching the way Natalie was laying on the other side of the cubs.

"Yea… they're amazing," He smiled as he told her.

"They are. What do you want to name them?" She asked him.

"Uhm… what do you think about Jessie?" Diego suggested. Natalie's face scrunched up at the thought of naming her cub that.

"Okay, okay… Victoria?" Natalie looked down at the female. Her fur was auburn and her nose was a soft pink. She squeaked softly as she rustled around, searching for her food.

"I like that." She told him finally.

"Okay… now for the boy…" Diego pondered a name for the blonde male that stretched, a yelp slipping from its mouth.

"How about… Connor?" Natalie suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Okay so the girl is Victoria and the boy is Connor…" Natalie said. Diego nodded.

"Now our family is complete." Diego said happily.

"Our family…" Natalie said wistfully. Yes it was complete, perfect even. Natalie had been through all sorts of crap in her life, but sitting in that dimly lit cave she saw what it had prepared her for. A life with Diego and a family that would always be there. Looking at Diego as he gazed at her, she felt so happy, and glad that Damien had done what he had to her. If he hadn't been such a jerk, she never would have found Diego. She sighed blissfully and closed her eyes, the cubs feeding and Diego's presence like a wave of serenity.

Their lives were perfect now, forever.

**_Volia_****! (Psssstt! Might be a Forever2! Be looking out!) R&R!**


End file.
